Viral diseases are a major cause of death and economic loss in the world. The Flaviviridae family of viruses consists of three genera: the flaviviruses (including dengue, West Nile, and yellow fever viruses), hepacivirus (HCV), and the pestiviruses (including bovine viral diarrhea virus, BVDV). The disease states and conditions caused by members of this family include yellow fever, dengue, Japanese encephalitis, St. Louis encephalitis, Hepatitis B and C, West Nile disease, and AIDS. Currently, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), hepatitis B virus (HBV) and hepatitis C virus (HCV) infections are responsible for the largest number of viral related deaths worldwide. Although there are some drugs useful for treating HIV, there are only a few drugs useful for treating HBV, and no drugs that are broadly useful for treating HCV.
Ribavirin (1-β-D-ribofuranosyl-1-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide) is a synthetic, non-interferon-inducing, broad spectrum antiviral nucleoside. Ribavirin is structurally similar to guanosine, and has in vitro activity against several DNA and RNA viruses including Flaviviridae (Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000). Ribavirin reduces serum amino transferase levels to normal in 40% of patients, but it does not lower serum levels of HCV-RNA (Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000). Thus, ribavirin alone is not effective in reducing viral RNA levels. Additionally, ribavirin has significant toxicity and is known to induce anemia.
Interferons (IFNs) are compounds which have been commercially available for the treatment of chronic hepatitis for nearly a decade. IFNs are glycoproteins produced by immune cells in response to viral infection. IFNs inhibit viral replication of many viruses, including HCV. When used as the sole treatment for hepatitis C infection, IFN suppresses serum HCV-RNA to undetectable levels. Additionally, IFN normalizes serum amino transferase levels. Unfortunately, the effects of IFN are temporary and a sustained response occurs in only 8%-9% of patients chronically infected with HCV (Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000).
HCV is a positive single stranded RNA virus with a well characterized RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) and a well characterized disease progression. HCV has infected an estimated 170 million people worldwide, leading to a major health crisis as a result of the disease. Indeed, during the next few years the number of deaths from HCV-related liver disease and hepatocellular carcinoma may overtake those caused by AIDS. Egypt is the hardest hit country in the world, with 23% of the population estimated to be carrying the virus; whereas, in the USA the prevalence of chronic infections has recently been determined to be around 1.87% (2.7 million persons). HCV infections become chronic in about 50% of cases. Of these, about 20% develop liver cirrhosis that can lead to liver failure, including hepatocellular carcinoma.
The NS5B region of HCV encodes a 65 KDa RdRp thought to be responsible for viral genome replication. RdRps function as the catalytic subunit of the viral replicase required for the replication of all positive-strand viruses. The NS5B protein has been well characterized, shown to possess the conserved GDD motif of RdRps and in vitro assay systems have been reported. Cellular localization studies revealed that NS5B is membrane-associated in the endoplasmic reticulum like NS5A, suggesting that those two proteins may remain associated with one another after proteolytic processing. Additional evidence suggests that NS3, NS4A and NS5B interact with each other to form a complex that functions as part of the replication machinery of HCV.
The X-ray crystal structure of NS5B apoenzyme has been determined and three very recent publications describe the unusual shape of the molecule. This unique shape for a polymerase, resembling a flat sphere, is attributed to extensive interactions between the fingers and thumb subdomains in such a way that the active site is completely encircled, forming a cavity 15 Å across and 20 Å deep. Modeling studies showed that the NS5B apoenzyme can accommodate the template-primer without large movement of the subdomains, suggesting that the structure is preserved during the polymerization reaction. The RdRp polypeptides from various members of the Flaviviridae family and other viral families have been shown to be conserved (J. A. Bruenn, Nucleic Acids Research, Vol. 19, No. 2 p. 217, 1991).
Viral diseases are one of the major causes of deaths and economic losses in the world. Out of various viral diseases, HIV, HBV and HCV infections are more important and responsible for a large number of deaths. There are some drugs for HIV, only a few for HBV but no good drug for HCV. Hepatitis C is a viral liver disease, caused by infection with the hepatitis C virus (HCV). There are approximately 170 million people worldwide with chronic HCV infection, of which about 2.7 million are in the United States. HCV is a leading cause of cirrhosis, a common cause of hepatocellular carcinoma, and is the leading cause of liver transplantation in the United States. Currently, α-interferon monotherapy and α-interferon-ribavirin combination therapy are the only approved treatments for HCV.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,369 is directed to certain compounds that are reported to inhibit the growth of leukemia cells. In the Background section of the patent it states that some beta-glycosyl C-Nucleoside compounds appear to have some anti-viral activity. There is no antiviral data reported in the patent for any compounds and there is no disclosure regarding which viruses the beta-glycosyl C-Nucleoside compounds may have activity against.